The Toontown Conspiracy 3: Shadow Agenda
by DMorgan103
Summary: The Itoonimati is more powerful than ever, their plan close to being realized. Fowl Play, at the same time, has discovered a new life for himself and has embraced darkness. Can he return to good? Will the rebels survive? All will be revealed.
1. Prologue: New Life

"_I stared in to the eyes of those around me, and I was conflicted; for my heart and my head were so different, their agendas so darkened, and I could not understand myself."_

The three Toons stood on the raised platform. Scores of Toons, sat in rows of seats, were cheering. There was an air of optimism in the crowd, but on the platform, it was different.

The prisoner was whimpering, fur in his face. He had been sliced and punched and kicked and burned for a long time, but the scarring inside was worse. He had watched his family and friends be slaughtered. It was torture.

But he was never going to pretend he wanted death. No, no he wasn't. Because he was terrified by the concept. He just wanted to live.

The poor cat screamed as the smaller yellow duck carved a pyramid in to his stomach. The crowd roared louder. He carved an eye on the inside of the pyramid.

"Please... please!" Begged the cat. The large yellow duck hit him in the face.

"Shut up, kid!" He yelled.

"Father, the needle." The smaller duck said. The large one handed him a needle, containing a brick-reddish kind of liquid.

Before Fowl Play could jab the cat, Goose chase stopped him.

"You know, this is our latest killer. It kills off the cells and releases and acid, eating the Toon from the inside."

Fowl Play smiled darkly. "Well then, it's time to test our new killer."

He jabbed the Toon, and the poor cat screamed.

It had been three months since the argument between Flippy and Fowl Play. The two remaining Toons had come to terms with his disappearance, but didn't ever use the plan they had argued about, reasoning that his last wish, if he was dead, would be that the Cogs did not die.

At the same time, Donald's Dock and Daisy's Gardens were being attacked, the Itoonimati now having everything they needed to keep up a war. They had elite soldiers, powerful air land and sea vehicles, supplies and everything else they needed. All they had needed was a base for these Toons and a better supply line. Now they were close to realizing their plan.

Princess Bubbles and Flippy had left their area when the Itoonimati attacked, as it was on the outskirts of Daisy Gardens, fleeing north to Minnie's Melodyland. They had no idea what had happened to the other rebels. They had decided to live in the playground.

The plan itself still remained a mystery to the rebels and the lower members all the Itoonimati.

Of course, in every playground, there were battles being fought, considering the fact that the Itoonimati had infiltrated every area, but most strikes were concentrated on the areas mentioned earlier.

Princess Bubbles peered out the window, seeing the playground in its new state. Before the attacks, it was colourful, but now it was gray and dim. An atmosphere of hopelessness was there in place of an atmosphere of happiness. The HQ was burned down after a battle a week ago. Several houses were damaged, including theirs. The windows were mostly smashed, one door had a huge crack running down it, and the walls were covered in cinders.

On the first floor was a small room with a red, smelly couch, a radio (which had been left with no power for a long time) and a chair in the same state as the couch. There was a kitchen with three cabinets which had bread, apples and chicken.

On the upstairs were two rooms with single beds. Under both beds they had placed a 'get away' kit: an assault rifle each, seven magazines of ammunition, a revolver with six bullets loaded, a combat knife, and a medical kit with bandages, painkillers, plasters and antibiotic ointment.

She called to Flippy. "It's clear for the moment. We've got time to plan."

They entered their 'living room' and Princess Bubbles sat. Flippy did a quick scan for surveillance equipment. Once satisfied, he nodded.

"Alright, so… we need to figure out their plan. It's pretty unclear, even though they are out in the public eye. There must be something in their plan that needs to be kept a secret from us, or it wouldn't be hidden so well. We need to find out what it is."

Flippy considered this. "How would we do it?"

"I don't know." She admitted. "I was wondering about capturing one of their men and torturing them, but I'm not so sure." She told him.

"No point. They can endure anything, those guys."

She sighed. "Well, what _can _we do?"

In the Itoonimati Headquarters, Goose Chase was talking with two of his most trusted advisors in his office. It was large, with a red carpet. The walls were grey and there were seven computers on desks around the room. At the back of it, there was a desk were Goose Chase was sat on his chair, facing a black cat and a yellow-and-blue rabbit. Directly behind him was an open escape elevator.

"Copper, your contribution to the Fowl Play project has been a great help. My son is already completely under the influence of the Itoonimati, but I fear it is not enough. I am worried he may have a shred of independence." Goose Chase said, addressing the black cat.

Copper replied "Sir, I believe I and Iron can work out a way to cleanse your son of these qualities. Research has shown that by forcing a Toon to go against their morals numerous times, they will be open to suggestion and will become controlled by people that offer a way out of their hatred for themselves. If we force him to do particularly cruel things, we could drain him of all independence."

Goose Chase smiled his dark smile. "You had better work something out, or I _will_ kill you."

Fowl Play was sat in his office. It had been made for him. It had five computers, an escape elevator, and several desks. He preferred this area to anywhere else; ever since his eyes had opened up to The Truth he had felt an emptiness that was almost exactly the same as when he was fitted with the suit that saved his life. He was assured that a feeling like this was to be expected and would soon be vanquished, replaced by a constant feeling of… perfection.

This feeling he had been promised crept in when he witnessed or caused death. The beauty of death was so odd, so mysterious. When people died, they became perfect, separated from the weak shell that could not contain the soul for long. The shell could not allow people to understand what had to be done.

This office was his shell. It helped him.

But the Itoonimati understood, and their shells were almost perfect. The widespread awakening of billions was coming, and when that happened, the world would understand what had to happen.

And the day the world woke up to The Truth would be the day everybody died.

**Hi guys! This is the third and final story in The Toontown Conspiracy Trilogy. I think it's important to note that my own emotions come in to play here. The dramatic change of character for Fowl Play seems so natural to me. I enjoy writing in his point of view, and I hope to do that more often.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In their small shelter in Minnie's Melodyland, Flippy and Princess Bubbles couldn't sleep. They knew something big was going on; a strange feeling was in both their heads, a sense of dread was in the air.

Flippy got out of his bed.

He called out to Princess Bubbles. "I'm tired of waiting around! I'm going to try and…. Well, I'm not sure, but I'm going to do _something!_"

Princess Bubbles got up herself, and walked to Flippy. "Then I'm coming too."

Flippy shook his head, pointing out a hole in the house. "See those Toons there? They're armed. They've got ammunition. They'll fight when the Itoonimati get here; let's not pretend they won't be here soon, either. They're sweeping the streets and easily overpowering rebels. They're going to get here fast. When they do, those Toons will need somebody to strategize. To give them orders. Otherwise they'll be slaughtered. Bubbles, you have to be the commander."

Princess Bubbles took a minute to reflect. Yes, they _were_ well armed. They stood a fighting chance. Every house had someone with a weapon inside. There was also a newly-built church in the playground. Toons had built it, hoping for "salvation". They were killed when they tried to make some… sacrifices. On the roof now was a sniper. The church was also being used as a makeshift hospital.

The Toons stood a chance with somebody to command them, yes.

She finally replied. "I can't do this. You're much more experienced in that area!"

"And I'm hated. They wouldn't follow me, not after all I did when I had the Bloodlust. Plus, I'm aging. I won't be around much longer. But you, you are a _hero._ You're younger, too." Flippy replied. He picked up a small pistol, an energy bar and a bottle of water. "I'm going to figure out a way to put a dent in their forces. You have to stay."

"Alright, but… I don't know how to strategize." Princess Bubbles protested. "I'd get them killed."

Flippy smiled slightly. "I know. Wait there." He told her, leaving the shelter. About a minute later he returned holding a book and being followed by five Toons, all holding guns. "Thank you, brothers. This is kind of you." Flippy said to them, and then gave Princess Bubbles a book.

"When I first started my job as a commander I found out about the Itoonimati. So did another fine group of gentlemen. They recruited me to join the Resistance. I was unsure of which path to take but before the Bloodlust got me, before the war with the Cogs, I split from the Itoonimati and fully joined the ranks of the Resistance. Our squad's missions were mainly spying and assassination. Anyway, during this time, one of them suggested we all write a book, as we knew one day the Itoonimati would strike and future generations would need our wisdom. So we did indeed write a book that we intended to pass down through the Resistance, covering assassination techniques, combat skills, and how to command efficiently. Read it." Flippy explained.

Princess Bubbles nodded.

"These Toons here were in the Resistance around my time – they'll help you out."

Princess Bubbles thanked him.

He turned to the others. One, a large green mouse, asked "When will we see you again, brother?"

Flippy sighed. "You guys are younger than me. You may not understand, but I've lived far too long. I'm very tired, friends. Very. So tonight I will fulfil my role as a member of the Resistance by doing something, anything, that gives us an advantage. But I'm going to finish it. I'm going to fight until I'm dead."

Princess Bubbles gasped.

"Don't worry. I can't carry on much longer anyway, Bubbles. The bodies of Toons are amazing, able to withstand so many things; mine has had more bullets in it than you can count, has been stabbed so many times and my bones have been broken quite a few times. But the mind is weaker. My mind has to endure all of the pain and suffering. But knowing of all the crimes against Toons is driving me insane. I'm not strong enough to stand up to this punishment. I have to end it all, or I will become like _them._ Research in to the Bloodlust suggests your mind reverts in to a state where morals and guilt do not apply to you after too much guilt or suffering. I broke out, but soon my brain will revert to it once more, and my hatred will control me. I don't want that to happen."

Princess Bubbles gave a slight nod, taking a combat blade from her belt. She handed it to him.

"I'll see you in Hell, Flippy."

**Two Hours Later**

Flippy had made his way to an armoury in The Brrrgh. It was small and old; it looked as if it had been previously used as a furniture shop before the war. There were overturned chairs and sofas, and on top of a table lay guns. On the brown table were submachine guns, pistols and shotguns. There was ammunition for each. The walls had sharp blades stuck in to them, mainly in the many large cracks and holes in the building. Cobwebs slowly formed on the ceiling as the spiders took advantage of the deserted place. As Flippy went to take one of the guns, he heard a voice behind him.

"Flippy, my friend. Hell awaits you."

Flippy spun around to see a red cat pointing a revolver at him. A red cat he knew all too well. A friend from the resistance. A squadmate.

"Torch, it's been too long… but what are you doing here?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Killing a troublemaker." The cat replied, firing at Flippy, but missing by an inch. The failure was not deliberate.

Flippy charged at the cat, tackling him before he could fire again.

"What… the… Hell…?"

Torch tried to fire but Flippy knocked the gun out of his hand. Torch was prepared, though, kicking Flippy of him, and pulling out a knife from his belt. He lunged, trying to get Flippy with the knife, but Flippy dodged and unsheathed his own blade.

"What are you _doing,_ Torch?" He snarled angrily. "I'm against the Itoonimati!"

Torch laughed. "You think I don't know that? The problem is, I'm _not._"

Flippy's eyes widened. "Traitor!"

"The Itoonimati are right. They kill for control, so they can enslave the idiots of the Tooniverse. When that's done, their new world order will be complete. They will wipe out the Old Ways and usher in a new era of glory!"

Flippy was furious. "You little piece of…" But trailed off. Torch needed to die. He ran at him, but Torch was ready, spinning to avoid him and trying to sink his blade in to Flippy's back, but Flippy spun around and grabbed it. He used his own blade and sunk it in to Torch's stomach. He repeatedly stabbed him, but Torch didn't lose his strength. He punched Flippy in the face and Flippy staggered back. Torch tried to kick him, but Flippy grabbed the leg and pulled it so Torch would fall on his back.

"Die!" Flippy yelled and sunk the blade in to the cat's throat. The cat could no longer stay breathing and died immediately.

Flippy was shocked. He had killed one of his friends. A traitor, granted, but grief filled him nonetheless.

_No_. _Emotions will do nothing for you._

He grabbed a submachine gun and pistol. He closed Torch's eyes and put his arms at his sides. He bent over to carve something in the bloodstain wooden floor.

_Here lies Torch, a victim of the Itoonimati. Rest in peace, friend._

The Itoonimati had brainwashed him, after all. Tainted him with their lies.

"I can leave my friend behind now. His suffering is over…" Flippy muttered to himself.

He trekked on through the freezing environment. No Itoonimati plagued the streets. But he felt himself drawn on, his heart beating faster and faster. He knew now with certainty that something was there. And he knew he'd find it. He'd leave his mark on the world, perhaps find redemption in a final heroic act.

He'd changed so much since he cast away the Bloodlust. He wanted to complete the transformation.

And then he saw what he was drawn to. An Itoonimati prison. It was heavily guarded; an electric fence was around it with only one way to get in; if a guard entered the code next to a side of the fence, a gate would open. There were five guards on each of the four sides, each armed with submachine guns and pistols. They were elite, too, shown by the badge that was given to elite Itoonimati soldiers. They probably had armour.

He heard a van approach and found a hiding place behind a petrol station. He watched it; it was armoured.

The van reached the gate and a guard entered the code hurriedly, opening the gate. A yellow mouse stepped out of the vehicle and joined the driver. The driver opened the back and the mouse grabbed a prisoner from the back. The Toon had a bag on his head, and the driver put a pistol to his head.

He watched, fascinated, as the Toon was dragged to the entrance of the prison.

Flippy recognized one of the guards; it was Bubble! What was she doing there?

As the prisoner was about to be put inside, however, Bubble pulled her knife and drove her blade in to the driver's face, then in to the mouse's face.

The others turned on her but Flippy jumped from behind the petrol station and fired at them. "I've got your back, Bubble!"

The guards were conflicted. Flippy kept firing at them, and got a headshot on one. Bubble drove her knife in to another's head. They managed to kill the remaining three together.

"Grab the prisoner and let's get out of here!" Yelled Flippy. He felt alive again. He no longer wanted to die.

She pulled the prisoner and they ran to Flippy.

"Let's get you out of that bag, kid." Flippy said, pulling the bag off. He didn't notice who it was at first because he was watching the other guards run towards them, too far off to shoot them.

But then he gasped. It was Fowl Play!

"I've missed you kid!" Flippy said eagerly. He came in for an embrace, but then felt something dig in to him. He went pale. He staggered back to see a gaping hole in his stomach.

"Wh….What?" He stuttered, then fell to the floor, clutching at his wound. Bubble was so shocked she didn't notice the blade dig in to her own stomach until it was too late.

Fowl Play had betrayed them. And now, he was going to finish them off, Flippy realized, as his consciousness left him.

**Author's note**

**So so so so so sorry for such a late chapter! I'll have the next one out early as an apology. **


End file.
